


Coward

by gannonic



Series: everyone is female and everything hurts [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Historical Hetalia, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Character, Nyotalia, Unrequited Love, super rushed and super shitty im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gannonic/pseuds/gannonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>22nd June, 1940. An armistice between Germany and France has been signed, resulting in the division of France.</p><p>27th June, 1940. In the Italian occupation zone, France and Venezia have a talk about life choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coward

**Author's Note:**

> umm so I do not own Hetalia. Tis my first try at something historically accurate and it's completely from memory so oops.
> 
> reviews are as awesome as Prussia.

She found her leaning against the side of an alleyway wall, cigarette in her mouth and staring bitterly at the Italian troops marching by. 

“I didn’t think you’d be so easy to find,” Venezia said, causing France to turn her glare on the Italian tenfold, making her squeak and hold out the basket she brought as a peace offering. 

France cautiously took the basket and peaked inside. She almost dropped it in surprise when the smell of fresh bread hit her senses. “What’s this, a trap from your two little whores?” France questioned, but continued to inhale the smell regardless. Her country had been so bankrupt, she hadn’t had the money nor time to enjoy any finer things in so, so long.

Venezia frowned. “Please don’t call them that, they don’t… but no, it’s a small token to represent how sorry I am.”

“Sorry for what?” France put out her cigarette. “Sorry you helped, sorry you tore me apart, sorry for what side of the war you’re on, sorry for what?”

Venezia let out a defeated sigh and sat on the ground, a part of it that wasn’t covered in broken glass or cigarette buds. “Sorry for everything. Sorry for nothing? I don’t… I can’t…” She hid her face in her hands. “Everything is complicated right now.”

The silence lingered in the air, only for France sit down beside the brunette. They had fought before, and been on opposing sides of war before, but this was the first time they actually ever hurt each other. France, for whatever reason (Maybe it was the way she could remember little Venice, dressed like a boy and looking so helpless and heartbroken when told the death of her only friend) she couldn’t stay mad at Venezia.

“Why?” France asked, making Venezia look up. “Why is it complicated? You have to know this is wrong, what they’re fighting for. You have to know the people, the families, the children they’re destroying. Not to mention, all the things that you—“

“Of course I know that! I know what I’ve done, what I will do.” Venezia’s eyes were filled with fire, something that France hadn’t seen since the days of the Risorgimento. 

“Then why don’t you stop? You have the power to walk away!” France said, almost pleading despite knowing what Venezia’s answer would be.

“I-I can’t.” the personification stood up and refused to look France in the eye. “Coming here was a mistake. Enjoy the bread.” 

She took two steps before France called out after her, her voice soft but still loud enough to hear. “I’m still the country of love, even if I’m not much of a country anymore. I know love when I see it.”

Venezia got three more steps in before France’s next words froze her in her tracks. “Why don’t you just tell her?”

The stillness of the atmosphere was broken by the soldiers marching by again. Venezia whirled around, a look of anger on her face. But somewhere in her eyes, France could see it. Fear.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m not—“ Her harsh voice was cut off.

“Not what? Homo? Into girls? In love with your best friend—“

“Stop!”

“--who you’re doing terrible things for and who executes people just like you?”

Venezia’s breath was coming in short huffs by this point. 

“Admit it, Italien. You are in love with Germany, and you’re just scared that she won’t love you back. You won’t leave either, because if you do that would mean leaving her.” France stood up and walked to where Venezia was standing, frozen in shock and fear with tears in her eyes. She pulled the younger country into her arms.

“I think that makes you a coward,” France whispered in her ear, before letting go and grabbing her basket of bread. She walked away, going unnoticed from the few people around, and resisted the urge to look back at the crying girl she left.

Three months later, Germany, Japan and Italy signed the Tripartite Pact, and became known as the Axis alliance.

Three years after that, Venezia stood by Germany’s side as her sister walked away and to the allies.

No one noticed the look France gave her.


End file.
